Todo por tu felicidad
by Hanon-Jockers
Summary: El regreso, de nuevo, de Naruto y su prima traen planes malvados para los consejeros del clan Hyuuga. ¿Serán capaces Neji y Tenten de superar las adversidades y obstaculos de su relación? Capi 4!
1. Capi 1

Ohayo!

Aqui les presento mi nuevo fic, esta vez un NejiTen. Espero que les guste ^_^

**Capítulo 1: El regreso a casa.**

**PDV Hinata.**

_Han pasado ya más de dos años y medio desde que Naruto-kun y Hanon desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Él era mi novio. Después de todos los años que llevaba enamorada de él en secreto, le confesé mi amor cuando estuve a punto de morir por salvarle la vida, pues su vida era más importante que la mía, ya que, según mi padre y los consejeros del clan, no servía para nada. Aunque tardó bastante en responder a mi confesión, puesto que tuvimos una guerra de por medio con Uchiha Madara, casi se echa todo a perder por la tontería que hizo mi mejor amigo, Kiba-kun, que me besó estando los dos en la casa de Naruto-kun, esperando a que volviese de hacer la compra. Pero, gracias a la intervención de Hanon, que acababa de llegar por primera vez a Konoha, pudimos arreglar la situación y… bueno, me convertí en su novia. Aunque al principio era un secreto, pues Naruto-kun aún era un genin, y mi padre jamás consentiría que la heredera del clan más importante de Konoha estuviese saliendo con algún shinobi de tan bajo nivel. Una vez Naruto-kun se convirtió en Jounin, se lo dijimos a mi padre, al mismo tiempo que al resto del clan, del cual empecé a obtener apoyos cuando mi querida hermana Hanabi y mi primo Neji se opusieron a la decisión de mi padre de alejarme de él, siempre se lo agradeceré a ambos lo que hicieron por mí ese día._

_Desde que los dos desaparecieron aquel día de Noviembre, mi vida ha sido un infierno, pues yo no puedo vivir si no estoy cerca de mi Naruto. Neji y Hanabi me dan su apoyo incondicional, al igual que el resto de mis amigos, sobre todo de Tenten, quien se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga desde la desaparición de ellos. Tenten se pasa en la mansión gran parte de su tiempo libre, pues al ser la novia de Neji, aunque aún no han formalizado nada, es como si viviese aquí y se pasa todas las tardes hablando conmigo e intentando que salga de casa y entrene, y es la única que lo consigue de todos. Ella es mi gran apoyo, no lo puedo dudar, pues sin ella ya me habría hundido en la miseria, incluso pienso que me podría haber suicidado, pues la vida sin Naruto, para mí, no es vida._

_Hanon era la novia de Kiba-kun y la prima de Naruto, y antes de desaparecer también era mi mejor amiga, pues pasábamos mucho tiempo los cuatro juntos. Aunque los mejores momentos eran cuando nos juntábamos todos, los nueve novatos, el grupo de mi primo y los acoplados, que es como los consideró Ino a todos los que no pertenecían al grupo, pero se han unido a él después. Nunca se me olvidará la primera noche que estuvimos todos juntos que, aunque fue para cenar antes de enfrentarnos por última vez con Madara, fue una gran cena, aunque estuviese enfadada con Naruto. Fue ese día cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba Naruto, y de lo importante que era yo para él, pues en toda lo noche no soltó ninguna de sus brillantes sonrisas, esas mismas que a mí me vuelven loca, y a muchas chicas parece ser que también._

_-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata, es hora de irnos!- Esa es la voz de Tenten, que como cada tarde, ha venido a buscarme para salir a entrenar un rato y despejarme la mente._

_-¡Enseguida bajo, Tenten!- Me pongo mi chaqueta lila y bajo a reunirme con ella._

_Pero me quedo blanca cuando, al terminar de cruzar el pasillo para llegar a la entrada y reunirme con Tenten, la veo que está acompañada de Yuri, la esposa de Kiba-kun. Sí, Kiba-kun fue obligado por su madre a casarse con Yuri, pues no quería que el clan Inuzuka se quedase sin descendencia y, antes de convertirse en el jefe del clan, debía de contraer matrimonio. Él, claro está, se negó en rotundo, pues tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a Hanon, de encontrarla y casarse con ella, pero después de un año, tuvo que aceptar su matrimonio concertado. De esto ya ha pasado más de un año, pero aún no vemos que Kiba muestre interés en ella, ni un poco, y mucho menos que vaya a tener pronto la descendencia que su madre quería. Yuri, cuando nos la presento el propio Kiba-kun para invitarnos a su enlace, fue muy amable con nosotros, pero nosotros teníamos demasiado presente el recuerdo de Hanon y Naruto en nuestros corazones, y todos la dimos la espalda, sobre todo Sakura e Ino, que no la tragaron desde el primer momento, y Asuka ni siquiera la ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde el día que se casaron. Creo que de todas las kunoichis del grupo, Tenten es la única que intenta llevarse bien con ella, y de eso se da cuenta Yuri._

_-¿Te importa que venga a entrenar con nosotras, Hinata? Es que se me había olvidado comentártelo ayer, demo había quedado con ella para ir de tiendas, jeje.- Dijo nerviosa, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes._

_-Claro que no, Tenten. Ohayo, Yuri-san.- La saludo cortésmente, y ella me lo devuelve igual._

_-Ohayo, Hinata-san. Gomen ne, por las molestias.- Tenten tiene demasiado buen corazón, me alegro que sea la novia de mi primo, es lo que él necesita._

_-Primero entrenaremos un poco y luego iremos a mirar tiendas, así haremos las dos cosas que había prometido hacer con cada una de vosotras._

_-No te preocupes, Tenten, si quieres podemos dejar el entrenamiento para otro día, hoy descansaremos.- La digo con una sonrisa, que ella de inmediato se da cuenta que es falsa, como todas aquellas sonrisas de estos últimos años._

_-¡No, de eso nada! Tienes que salir, Hinata, es por tu bien.- Me abraza, algo que yo no tardo en corresponder. La debo todo lo que tengo ahora, la poca esperanza de vivir._

_-De acuerdo, demo sólo iremos de tiendas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- La sonrisa que pone en sus labios y la mirada brillante que me lanza me contestan sin necesidad de palabras._

_-¡Oh, Hinata! ¡Claro que estoy de acuerdo!- Me vuelve a abrazar, pero esta vez con más emoción, tanta que casi me ahoga._

_-No creo que eso le haga bien a Hinata-sama.- Esa es la voz de mi primo, la reconocemos tanto Tenten como yo, pero es ella la que sale corriendo a abrazarle tan fuerte como lo ha hecho antes conmigo, sólo que mi primo no es tan débil como yo, claro._

_-¡Neji, cuánto te he echado de menos!- Mi primo lleva tres semanas fuera de misión, es un gran Jounin y eso lo sabe Tsunade-sama de sobra, por eso lo manda a las misiones más peligrosas. Por eso, mi padre está mi orgulloso de él, porque él sí sería un gran líder del clan, lo sabría manejar a la perfección y todos le tendrían respeto, o más bien temor._

_-Yo también te he extrañado bastante, Tenten.- Le dice muy bajito al oído, pero yo soy capaz de oírlo y además, con sólo ver la cara sonrojada de Tenten te das cuenta que tiene que haber sido algo muy romántico, pues ella no es como yo, que me sonrojo por nada._

_-Tenten-san, si lo deseas podemos dejar las tiendas para otro día y pasar la tarde con Neji-san.- Dijo Yuri con una sonrisa. La verdad es que a Neji tampoco le cae muy bien esta chica, pero hace como con todo el mundo que no vale la pena para él, pasa de ella._

_-No, hoy saldremos las tres de tiendas como habíamos planeado. A Neji le puedo ver cuando volvamos.- Neji se quedó impresionado por las palabras de la castaña, pues nos estaba prefiriendo a nosotras antes que a él, un golpe para su orgullo masculino._

_-Hinata-sama, ¿también vas a ir con ellas?- Me pregunta con su voz neutral de siempre._

_-Hai, Neji oni-san.- Sé que, en el fondo de su frío corazón, se alegra de que Tenten se ocupe más de mí que de él mismo, pues creen que yo la necesito más que él, pero eso me hace sentir a mí peor, pues siento que estoy en medio de su relación._

_-Yo me encargaré de informarle a Hiashi-sama de vuestra salida, demo no lleguéis muy tarde, se puede llegar a enfadar, y sabes cómo es cuando eso ocurre.- Yo asiento con la cabeza, pues sé cómo se llega a poner mi padre por mis salidas nocturnas sin Neji oni-san vigilándome a cada momento, como si aún tuviese cuatro años._

_Hace tiempo que me da igual lo que diga mi padre de mí, ya no surten efectos sus palabras, y la mayoría de las veces, ya ni siquiera le prestó atención a lo que me dice. Me da igual si me insulta, si me dice que soy débil, si me dice que no sirvo para nada, pues ni siquiera yo sé por qué sigo viva. Tenten me coge de la mano, pues me he quedado perdida en mis pensamientos y no me he dado cuenta de que ya habían empezado a caminar, y sin mí._

_Estuvimos mirando ropa más de tres horas sin descanso, y yo estaba ya agotada de mirar camisetas, pantalones, vestidos y zapatos. Paramos durante media hora a tomarnos unos refrescos y relajarnos un poco, teníamos los pies molidos de tanto andar. Pero lo peor vino después, pues sólo se les ocurre entrar a Tenten y Yuri-san a una tienda de ropa interior femenina, en la que nos encontramos con Asuka y Kumiko, esta última había venido hacía dos días a pasar una temporada a Konoha junto a los hermanos Subaku y Matsuri-chan._

_-¡Hinata!- Asuka se emociono de verme fuera de mi casa, y no se le ocurre otra cosa que abalanzarse hacia mí, y la tuve que responder con una sonrisa._

_-Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Hinata-san.- Me saludó Kumiko más formalmente, algo que interiormente agradezco, no me gusta para nada llamar la atención, y con Asuka se consigue fácilmente._

_-¡Asuka!- Tenten y Asuka eran compañeras de casa, pero aún así se saludan como si no se hubieran visto en meses, abrazándose con efusividad y saltando. A veces me dan tanta envidia._

_-¿Qué hacéis por aquí?- Preguntó Kumiko con una gotita en la frente. A ella también le daba vergüenza ajena el espectáculo de Tenten y Asuka._

_-Veníamos a comprar algunas cosas y a sacar a Hinata de su casa.- Contestó Tenten, uniéndose a la conversación junto a Asuka, esta última con una gran mueca de disgusto en su cara, acababa de ver quien era nuestra acompañante._

_-¿Y tú qué haces con ellas?- Si algo caracterizaba a Asuka era su habilidad para ir al grano directamente, y no cortarse con nadie. Si alguien le caía mal, no se molestaba en disimularlo, es más, se esforzaba porque se diera cuenta de ello._

_-Tenten-san me ha invitado a venir con ella de compras.- Contestó con una sonrisa, que contra nosotras no sirve de nada, ¿no se ha dado cuenta aún?_

_-Hinata, ¿quieres venirte con nosotras? Sabemos que no te agrada mucho estar con la usurpadora esta.- Dijo Asuka refiriéndose a Yuri-san._

_-¡No digas eso, Asuka!- La verdad es que tiene razón, no me cae nada bien Yuri-san, pero tampoco quiero que Kiba-kun se enfade por los desplantes que la hacemos a la pobre._

_-Asuka, será mejor que nos vayamos a terminar nuestros recados antes de que Sasuke-kun llegué a la villa y no encuentre nada que comer en su despensa.- Sé que eso era una mera excusa que se acababa de inventar Kumiko-san para que las cosas no se pusieran peor._

_-Está bien. Espero que un día de estos salgas con nosotras, Hinata, te queremos.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y las dos kunoichis se marcharon de allí._

_-¿Os parece bien que nos vayamos ya a casa? Neji me ha dicho que no tengo que llevar tarde a Hinata.- Dijo Tenten para reducir el mal ambiente que se había formado._

_-Sí, creo que ya es hora de volver.- Dijo Yuri-san, la cual fue la primera en ponerse en marcha._

_Sé que Yuri-san se ha ofendido por las palabras de Asuka y que se ha dado cuenta de que ha acertado al decir que no quería estar cerca de ella, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Tenten ha ido todo el camino hablando con ella, intentando acabar bien la tarde, y yo mientras iba viajando en mi mundo, recordando todos aquellos momentos que había pasado con Naruto-kun antes de su partida, ese inolvidable año que pasamos de novios. Llegamos a la mansión Inuzuka, pues no podíamos dejar ir sola a Yuri-san, por muy mal que nos cayese eso no es cortés y puede ser peligroso ir por una aldea oculta sola de noche. Después de despedirnos de ella, Tenten y yo nos dirigimos a la mansión Hyuuga, de vuelta a la cárcel de mi vida. No tardamos mucho en llegar y, una vez estuvimos dentro, yo me despedí cortésmente de Tenten, le di las gracias por haberme llevado de compras y me subí a mi cuarto, a ponerme mi pijama y dejar a mi mente surcar el mundo de los sueños, el único lugar en el que soy realmente feliz al lado de Naruto-kun._

Fin PDV Hinata.

Tenten y Neji estaban en la sala principal de la mansión, hablando sobre la misión de Neji, la cual había sido de rescate de un importante ministro del señor feudal. Pero no pudieron dejar de lado el tema de Hinata y su deterioro diario, necesitaba salir de ese estado depresivo en el que llevaba inmersa ya dos años.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer, Neji? No se me ocurre que más podemos hacer por ella. Lo único en lo que podemos confiar es en que el amor le hará regresar a Naruto, allí donde este.

-No podemos confiar en eso, sólo en lo que le depara el destino a Hinata-sama. Esta tarde hoy mencionar a mi tío algo de un matrimonio concertado si no aparece Naruto en los próximos días.- Tenten soltó un pequeño grito de horror al escuchar esa noticia.

-¡Demo no pueden hacer eso!- Alzó la voz la castaña.- Es algo injusto para Hinata y para todos. Ya lo ves lo que ha pasado con Yuri y Kiba, no podemos dejar que se repita lo mismo.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada. Al igual que tú, estoy con las manos atadas. Es como tú has dicho, sólo podemos confiar en que el destino de hinata-sama no sea el de casarse con alguien que no ama.- Neji estaba tan serio como siempre, pero por dentro tenía retortijones al saber que no podía hacer nada por esa persona que le ayudo a cambiar.

-¿Por qué no formamos un equipo de búsqueda? Podríamos volver a intentar encontrarlos y así evitamos que casen a… -Hablaba casi sin pensar Tenten, pero Neji la frenó los pies con la verdad más grande que conocían.

-Ya lo hicimos en su momento, y no encontramos el menor indicio de que estuviesen vivos o se hubieran ido a algún lugar. Ni siquiera el olfato de Kiba y Akamaru pudo seguir el rastro de Naruto, y ni yo ni Hinata-sama vimos nada con el Byakkugan.- Tenten agachó la cabeza triste, no quería ese destino para Hinata. Ella era su amiga y lucharía por su felicidad.

-Ella se merece ser feliz, Neji.- Tenten fue a acurrucarse a los brazos de Neji, quien la abrazó fuertemente de la cintura, dándola la protección que necesitaba ella en estos momentos.- A veces pienso que el destino no es justo con quien más se lo merece. No me gusta esa sensación de saber que yo soy feliz, que puede estar con la persona que amo y que otros que han luchado, arriesgado incluso su vida por ellos, no tienen la misma felicidad que disfruto cada día a tu lado.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, sólo esperar un milagro.- Tenten le miró a los ojos, los cuales brillaban de la impotencia que esta situación ejercía sobre el genio del clan Hyuuga.

Sólo con una mirada, un encuentro entre los blancos ojos de Neji y los marrones de Tenten fue suficiente para que la fuerza de atracción que existía entre ellos actuase, uniendo sus labios en un suave beso al principio, que poco a poco fue incrementando el calor que había en sus cuerpos. Neji tumbó a Tenten en el suelo de la sala, poniéndose él encima de ella, sin dejar de besarse en todo momento. Las caricias que Neji proporcionaba por las piernas de la castaña, aunque aún estuviesen vestidos, le hacían a Tenten soltar suspiros que sólo eran acallados por los finos labios de su novio. Pero como no existe la perfección, por mucho que se intente, la escena fue cortada por el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a gran velocidad. Para cuando la puerta se abrió, Neji y Tenten estaban sentados en la misma posición que al principio, por lo que la intrusa, Hanabi, no vio nada sospechoso, así no podría meterse con su primo cuando estuvieran solos, como siempre solía hacer.

-Oyasumi Neji oni-san, Tenten-san.- Saludó con los modales en los que le habían instruido desde su más tierna infancia, de la que careció.

-Oyasumi, Hanabi-sama.- Contestó Neji de mala gana.

-¡Oyasumi, Hanabi!- Saludó Tenten con su energía de siempre.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí tan solos los dos?- Pregunto con picardía la joven kunoichi, queriendo hacer sonrojar a su primo, pero no lo consiguió.

-Charlábamos sobre la salud de tu hermana.- Contestó Tenten rápidamente.

-¿Le ha pasado algo malo a Hinata one-san?- Preguntó preocupada, pues ella era, aparte de su hermana, su mejor amiga.

-No, no, sólo que tenemos que cuidar mucho de ella y no dejar que haga nada de lo que se pueda arrepentir.- Tenten no quería preocuparla, pero debía de advertirle del estado de ánimo que tenía últimamente.

-Eso ya lo sé, y más cuando le presenten a su nuevo prometido.- Neji y Tenten dieron un pequeño salto de sorpresa, no esperaban que ella ya lo supiese.- Le oí decir a oto-san que el consejo del clan había decidido que ya era hora de que la heredera contrajese matrimonio y ocupase el cargo de líder.

-Tenemos que buscar alguna forma para salvarla de eso, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados viendo como Hinata será infeliz toda su vida.- Dijo Tenten con la cabeza baja.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer, Tenten-san? Las decisiones del consejo no se pueden cambiar así por así, necesitamos algo que nos apoye.

-No lo sé, demo no me voy a quedar así.- Tenten se levantó y con una pequeña reverencia, y un rápido beso en los labios de Neji, que ahora sí se sonrojó, no le gustaba que le besaran en público, y se marchó de allí.

-Neji oni-san, ¿encontrará alguna solución?

-Tenten hará todo lo que pueda por Hinata-sama. "No puede dejar de pensar en la felicidad de los demás antes que en la suya propia".- Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio, buscando alguna manera de parar el proceso, pero no dieron con ninguna.

Tras no encontrar una solución, ambos Hyuuga se fueron a dormir, deseando que el día de mañana fuera mejor y deseando con todo el corazón encontrar la forma de salvar a Hinata de su terrible destino.

Mientras tanto, en la puerta sur de Konoha, dos misteriosas sombras se acercaban a la villa, con paso lento y decidido, cubiertos por unas capas de color blanco, con algunos extraños dibujos bordados en color dorado. Una sombra era más alta y por debajo de la capucha de la capa se podía notar que tenía los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, a la sombra más bajita se le podía ver una mata de pelo rojiza cayendo por su hombro derecho.

-Ya estamos en casa, one-chan.- Dijo la sombra más alta y, por el tono de la voz, se podía saber que se trataba de un varón.

-¡Qué ganas tenía de volver!- Dijo la sombra más baja, que se trataba de una mujer.

Ambos se dieron la mano para entrar en la villa, pasando por delante de los guardias, que ni se enteraron de su presencia. ¿Quiénes son esas extrañas personas? ¿Qué querrán de la pacífica aldea de Konoha?

Que os a parecido?

Nota de la autora: Antes de nada, un saludo para todos los que esten leyendo esto. Bien, hablemos del fic: Aunque este capitulo sea muuuuuuy NaruHina, pero es esencial para el trascurso de la historia, ya que es la base de todos los problemas. Bueno, no sé me da muy bien esto de los NejiTen, soy demasiado fan del NaruHina y a veces les doy inclsuo más importancia a esa pareja que a la protagonista de la historia si no son ellos, pero he recibido más reviews por mi one-shot NejiTen que por los NaruHina, así que eso me lleva a pensar... ¿tan mal escribo que no merezco un regalito como son los reviews? ¿O escribo mejor los NejiTen que los NaruHina? Un dilema para mi dura cabeza xD. Pero yo creo que vosotros, los fans de esta gran pareja, que me encanta, sois más de dejar reviews, así que espero algunos, o uno, o algo TT_TT

Espero tardar poco en actualizar y... y nada más que decir que despedirme de vosotros. Gracias por haberlo leído y haberme soportado un rato jeje.

Sayo!

PD: A continuación dejo una lista con los personajes que metí en otro fic y que servirán para este.


	2. Personajes mios

A parte de los personajes que salen en la serie originales de Kishimoto-sama (Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari y Matsuri), yo añadí otros tres personajes (para no dejar a muchos sin pareja)

Personajes de este fic inventados por mí.

Mizu Hanon: Es una kunoichi de la misma edad de Naruto y el resto de los novatos. Su pelo es rojo y sus ojos son azules como el mar, es muy graciosa y le encanta gastar bromas de todo tipo. Ella era una conocida cantante de un grupo viajero, cuya líder era la esposa de su difunto tío, llamada Kara. Ella es la última superviviente del clan Mizu, el último de los clanes puros que aún existía. Su madre, su padre y su tío fueron asesinados ante sus ojos, por ello odia pertenecer a ese clan, porque los buscan para matarlos. Es una experta en Taijitsu y, sólo en casos de emergencia, utiliza los jutsus Suiton, que al ser de un clan puro, el chakra empleado los hace un poco más fuertes. Al llegar a Konoha, la primera persona con la que habla es con Naruto, al que ayuda a resolver un problema con Hinata y Kiba. Al ser tan amistosa como Naruto, no tarda mucho en hacerse amiga de todos los del grupo, en el cual han apostado por ver quien la consigue, Lee, Kiba y Kankuro. Kara y Tsunade son las únicas que saben del parentesco que existe entre Hanon y Naruto, y no se lo revelan hasta que Hanon y el grupo se ha marchado de Konoha, tras una fuerte pelea entre Hanon, Naruto y Kiba. Este último abandona Konoha para ir en su busca, pues ha visto que la ama, y así consiguen superar una prueba para conseguir desarrollar todo el potencial del chakra especial que posee. Durante la última batalla contra Madara, consiguió acabar con su mayor enemigo, Masuyo, el líder de La Asociación, los encargados de acabar con su vida. Ella, al igual que Naruto, le importa mucho sus amigos, y los defiende a cualquier precio. Se lleva especialmente mal con Sasuke, al que llama cariñosamente Sasu-chan.

Hiwatari Asuka: Ella tiene la misma edad que todos los novatos. Su pelo es blanco como la nieve, recogido en dos altas coletas, y sus ojos grises, como los de un gato. Tiene un fuerte carácter, aunque con sus amigos se suele comportar como una niña, gritando por todos los lados y abrazando a todo aquel que se deje. Ella vivía en la Villa del Javo, tras haber estado viviendo con Itachi Uchiha por más de seis años, en los que él la instruyó como kunoichi. Ella estuvo enamorada de Itachi, pero él nunca la vio como algo más que una hermana pequeña a la que proteger, y la mandó, como misión especial, cuidar de Sasuke cuando él ya no estuviese vivo. Llegó poco después que Hanon a la villa, acompañada por ella, Naruto y Kiba, los cuales fueron a llevar un proyecto de paz con la Villa del Javo. Tras unos encuentros con Sasuke muy extraños, ya que un principio le odiaba por matar a Itachi, se fue enamorando de él poco a poco. Actualmente es la prometida de Sasuke, lleva un collar perteneciente al clan Uchiha que la simboliza como tal. Vive con Tenten en su casa, un piso de solteras y son grandes amigas, aunque a la hora de luchar hace mejor equipo con Hanon y Kumiko, llamadas las Almas Negras. Se especializa en los Ninjutsus.

Sasada Kumiko: Como las anteriores, tiene la misma edad que el resto de los novatos. Su pelo es color chocolate, por debajo de los hombros y muy liso, sus ojos son marrones con tonalidades verdes. Ella es una kunoichi de Suna, especialista en Genjutsus, y toda su vida estuvo enamorada de Kankuro. Se la conoce por primera vez en los exámenes de ascenso a chunin que realizan Sasuke y Naruto al volver este último a la villa, tras la cuarta guerra shinobi. Su hermano pequeño fue el rival en la primera ronda de la fase final de Sasuke, el cual le dejó en ridículo y por ello, al acabar los combates, se presenta ante el Uchiha para recuperar el honor perdido. Asuka protege a Sasuke de un Genjutsu de la castaña, por lo que luego se pelean ellos dos, sin embargo cuenta con el apoyo de Hanon en todo momento. Cuando reúne el valor suficiente, durante la fiesta que se hizo después de dichos exámenes, se declara a Kankuro, quien ya conocía sus sentimientos pero esperaba a que ella se los dijera. Es gran amiga de Matsuri, aunque ella sea un año más pequeña, forman parte del mismo grupo de shinobis de Suna.

Las parejas son las siguientes: NaruHina (por descontado), NejiTen (imprescindible), LeeSaku (no es que me guste mucho la pareja, pero era por mi integridad fisica frente a una de mis mejores amigas jeje), ShikaTema, GaaMatsu, SasuAsu (Sasuke y Asuka), Kankumi (Kankuro y Kumiko), ChouShion (Shion es la de la primera peli) y KibaHanon (otra pieza clave de este fic)

Sí, tengo demasiada imaginacion y amigas que ponen en riesgo mi vida si no cumplo con sus peticiones TT_TT.

Sayo!


	3. Capi 2

Ohayo!

Os he traido otro capitulo del fic. Espero que os guste!

**Capítulo 2: Recordando el pasado.**

Ambas sombras se dirigieron a lo más profundo de Konoha, hacía la torre del Hokage donde, sin hacer el menor ruido y sin ser vistos, las dos entraron y subieron a la azotea del edificio. El viento agitaba la capa que ambos llevaban que, ahora con más luz, se podían apreciar mejor los colores. La sombra más bajita se acercó al borde de la gran terraza, se quitó la capucha de la capa, dejando ver así un hermoso cabello rojo como el fuego, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados. La chica respiró hondo y empezó a entonar una bonita canción.

_"Pasado el tiempo de admiración_

_Cuando el respeto en cada mirada_

_Llenaba el roce del vivir_

_Como un ungüento de pomada_

_Se fue el tarro, se fue el humor_

_Por cada beso una bofetada_

_Ya no me quieres como yo_

_Le quita peso a esta balada_

_Al otro lado de la bondad_

_Se forja el hierro que un demonio_

_Ha ido clavando en mi moral_

_Como el amargo del pomelo_ o la resaca del alcohol

_Así mal suena tu canción._

_Porque los palos sientan fatal_

_Si no me zurran no espabilo_

_En este romance de arena y cal_

_Es un castigo del destino_

_Y golpe a golpe aprendo a callar_

_Que por la boca empeoro las cosas_

_No tengo huevos de marchar_

_Como el amargo del pomelo o la resaca del alcohol_

_Así mal suena tu canción_

_Pero esta noche quiero jugar_

_Con tus virtudes y mis defectos_

_Hacer de tripas, caramelo_

_El corazón de mi dolor_

_A ver si aprendo hacer del marrón_

_Color del día y punto de encuentro_

_De la esperanza, una misión_

_Donde el amargo del pomelo y la resaca del alcohol_

_Me hizo escribir yo esta canción"._

La melodiosa voz de aquella joven alarmó a toda la población que, a esas horas, estaba durmiendo. Los guardias de toda la villa se pusieron en alerta, pues ni se habían dado cuenta de su presencia hasta empezar a escuchar esa voz. Incluso Tsunade, la Hokage que estaba un poco borracha esa noche, se espabiló al escuchar esa voz. Neji, que había salido a dar una vuelta, pues no podía dormir con tantas cosas en la cabeza, se quedó perplejo con esa voz, esa voz que él supo reconocer inmediatamente y, al usar su Byakkugan, pudo localizar el lugar dónde estaban, la torre del Hokage. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y dio gracias al intenso entrenamiento de Maito Gai, por lo que no tardó ni diez minutos en llegar al lugar, el cual estaba concurrido de personas. Tsunade y Shizune, junto con algunos miembros del Anbu subieron a la azotea, con cuidado por si no eran los que ellos creían y era todo una trampa. La joven volvió al lado de la otra persona, quien la agarraba fuerte de la mano, pues la chica estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada por haber reunido a tanta gente con tan sólo una canción. Tsunade, que iba al frente del grupo, mando que los demás que iban con ella se quedaran a una distancia prudente, ella se encargaría de desenmascararlos.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verla, Tsunade oba-chan.- Dijo el chico antes de quitarse la capucha de la capa, dejando al descubierto su hermosa melena rubia y alborotada.

-¡Naruto!- Corrió a abrazarle, aunque con su enorme fuerza estuvo a punto de ahogarle en aquel abrazo.

-Yo también me alegro de verla, Tsunade-sama.- Dijo la chica, en la cual se pudieron observar sus dos hermosos ojos azules como el océano.

-¡Hanon!- Soltó a Naruto y corrió a abrazar a la joven, quien también se tiró hacía ella con los brazos abiertos y muy emocionada.- Por fin habéis vuelto.

-Sí, aunque ha sido bastante duro venir hasta aquí sin ser detectados, jeje.- Dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza con despreocupación.

-¡Naruto-kun, Hanon-san, habéis regresado!- Esta vez fue Shizune la que fue a abrazar a ambos jóvenes, aunque no tan fuerte como lo había hecho anteriormente su maestra.

Sí, al fin hemos conseguido volver a casa.- Dijo Hanon con una enorme sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en la plaza que está bajo la torre, Neji estaba asombrado por la aparición de los últimos Uzumaki, y no sólo él, sino que le resto de los allí congregados también. Entre la abrumadora cantidad de personas allí reunidas también se encontraba Tenten, quien agradecía al cielo la aparición de Naruto justo en el momento que más se le necesitaba, como siempre solía hacer él. Neji localizó a Tenten entre toda la multitud y fue a su encuentro, quería ver qué opinaba ella al respecto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Tenten.- La llamó para llamar su atención, a lo que ella respondió con un abrazo, quitando a empujones a la gente que había entre ellos.

-¡Neji! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. Te he dejado en tu casa hace más de dos horas.- Contestó en tono de enfado, mientras a Tenten le caía una gotita de agua por la frente.

-Pues, etto, verás, yo… Estaba en la ventana asomada, no podía dormir pensando en Hinata y, de repente, escuché la canción y no tardé en reconocer la hermosa voz de Hanon. Me vestí lo más deprisa que pude y salí para comprobar mi teoría. ¿Y tú qué haces a estas horas por la calle, Hyuuga?- Le dijo a modo de reclamo, pero siempre con ese tono cariñoso que empleaba la castaña.

-Yo tampoco podía dormir con la de Hinata-sama, por lo que salí a dar una vuelta y, al escuchar la canción, tuve la impresión de que sería Hanon. Todos los Uzumaki suelen llamar la atención de formas como estas.

-Tenemos que subir ahí arriba y hablar con él.- Sugirió Tenten, a lo que Neji aceptó con la cabeza y, agarrados de la mano, subieron a la cima de la torre del Hokage.

Quitando a toda la gente que se amontonaba para ver a su héroe, tardaron bastante en llegar a la azotea. Una vez allí, Tenten fue corriendo a abrazar a Hanon, quien hizo el mismo gesto que la castaña, y ambas se fundieron en un gran abrazo, al que luego se les unió Naruto por envidia. Neji se mantuvo al margen de la escena, una cosa era querer que Naruto regresara y todo eso, pero no iba a ir corriendo a abrazarle ni nada por el estilo. En cuanto se calmaron un poco, los seis se fueron al despacho de Tsunade, donde Neji y Tenten tuvieron que quedarse fuera, pues era una reunión privada entre un Hokage y sus shinobis subordinados. Tras dos horas de largas de espera, la reunión terminó, aunque todos estaban demasiados cansados para continuar hablando, por lo que sólo quedaron en verse mañana con todos para explicarles todo lo sucedido.

A la mañana siguiente, Neji se levantó más tarde de lo habitual, pues no había tenido sus horas de sueño necesarias. Cuando bajó a desayunar, en la sala ya estaban Hanabi y Hiashi, incluso ya estaba Tenten esperándole. Echó en falta a Hinata, la cual solía estar allí incluso cuando se levantaba temprano pero, al oler el delicioso aroma que salía de la cocina, se dio cuenta de que estaría preparándole desayuno ella misma. El desayuno fue de los mejores de los últimos años, pues Tenten estaba más feliz de lo habitual y se lo transmitía a todos, aunque Hanabi no paraba de decir cosas sobre el destino el amor, haciéndole descubrir a Neji que Tenten se lo había contado a ella. Al terminar el desayuno, Tenten, Hanabi y Hinata se fueron a la habitación de esta última, a elegir su vestido para el día de hoy, mientras que Neji se quedó hablando con su tío.

-Hiashi-sama, hoy Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama estarán conmigo todo el día.

-Me parece bien, Neji.- Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde se paró a decirle algo a Neji.- Por cierto, dile a Uzumaki-san que venga a cenar esta noche, junto con Mizu-san, para darles la bienvenida.

Neji se quedó asombrado por las palabras del jefe del clan, pues, aunque no fuera una sorpresa, se asombraba del hecho que supiese que Naruto había regresado a la aldea. Cuando por fin estuvieron las tres mujeres listas, los cuatro salieron de la mansión principal de los Hyuuga y se pusieron en camino a Ichiraku, el lugar donde seguramente les estaría esperando ya Naruto y Hanon. Hinata estaba más triste que de costumbre, no le gustaba pasar por allí porque le recordaba todo a Naruto y sus días felices. Pero Tenten no estaba por la labor de dejarla así, por lo que todo el camino fue hablando de Naruto, de lo fuerte que era y de lo gracioso, y evitaba decir lo guapo que era, pues las miradas asesinas de Neji se le clavaban en su espalda. Al cabo de una hora de paseo, los cuatro shinobis llegaron a Ichiraku, donde parecía estar celebrándose una fiesta, pues el jaleo que había dentro era impresionante. Sin embargo, lo que sacó de todos sus pensamientos a Hinata fue una potente voz, que en sus oídos se convertía en algo melodioso, casi mágico, la voz de su amado rubio. Con temor, y bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes ahí afuera, Hinata se fue acercando al establecimiento y, con cautela, entró en él, tapándose la boca para no soltar un chillido de emoción.

-Naruto-kun.- Su suave voz inundó el local, haciendo callar a todos los que se encontraban allí dentro, la mayor parte de los novatos de su generación. Todos se apartaron del camino de su mirada, hasta llegar a Naruto, quien salió corriendo, bueno dio sólo un salto, para abrazarla.

-¡Hinata-chan!- La cogió en brazos y, saliendo del establecimiento, se puso a dar vueltas con ella en brazos, con la sonrisa más grande que tenía sólo reservada para ella.

-¡Oh, Naruto!- Le abrazó muy fuerte, enterrando su cara en el cuello del shinobis, llorando de felicidad.

-No llores, Hinata-chan, no quiero que esas preciosas perlas que tienes por ojos se ahoguen entre tanta agua.- La cogió de la barbilla para regalarla otra sonrisa.

La escena de amor que se estaba desarrollando era de lo más romántico, ninguna de las kunoichi ahí reunidas apartaba la mirada y soltaban muchos suspiros, mientras que los hombres se quejaban de lo meloso que era. Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Matsuri, Asuka, Kumiko y Hanabi no paraban de silbarles y lanzar suspiros por lo romántico que era todo y lo romántico que era Naruto, al cual no recordaban tan apasionado ni nada por el estilo. Pero todo tiene un principio y un fin, por lo que se separaron después de unos minutos con Hinata muy sonrojada por ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas. Pero se echaba en falta a alguien, a una pelirroja tan ruidosa y loca como Naruto, y al shinobi del perro, ninguno de los dos estaban allí.

-¿Dónde está Hanon? ¿No ha venido contigo?- Le preguntó Hinata a Naruto.

-Ha ido a buscar al bakka de Kiba, tenía ganas de verle.-En vez de alegrarse, Hinata se puso blanca.- ¿Pasa algo malo, Hinata-chan?

-Etto… Las cosas han… han cambiado un poco en estos años.- Dijo con algo de temor, su amiga podría estar llevándose un golpe muy fuerte en estos momentos.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- Preguntó con cierto temor el rubio.

-¡Hinata!- La voz de la kunoichi pelirroja resonó por toda la calle, haciendo acto de presencia y avisando de su llegada.- ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos!- Corrió a abrazarla, algo que Hinata le devolvió con sumo gusto.

-¡Yo también te he echado mucho de menos! A los dos.- Lo dejó claro para que Naruto no la replicara después.

-Bueno, bueno, dejémonos de sentimentalismos y empecemos con lo mejor de todo… ¡Con la comida de Ichiraku!-Todos, menos Chouji y Hanon, cayeron hacía atrás.

-El muy problemático nunca cambiará.- Se quejaba Shikamaru al ponerse de nuevo en pie.

Allí estaban reunidos todos los amigos del rubio: los novatos, menos Kiba, el grupo de Neji, los hermanos Subaku y todos los acoplados a ese grupo. Tomaron un desayuno a media mañana, aunque para Naruto y Hanon era su primer desayuno de nuevo en la aldea, pero los demás, para festejarlo, optaron por tomarse también un tazón de ese plato, al que amaba el rubio, aunque acabasen de desayunar y a algunos, como a Neji y Shikamaru, no les sentó muy bien el ramen a esas horas de la mañana. Mientras comían, y como no podía ser de otra forma, las preguntas sobre su viaje no faltaron.

-Naruto-kun, ¿qué os pasó exactamente? ¿Y por qué no dejasteis pista alguna de vuestro paradero?- Preguntó Lee.

-Veréis… El día que desaparecimos Hanon nee-chan y yo vinieron a visitarnos unas personas que no conocíamos de nada. Ellos se presentaron como nuestros senseis, demo yo no les quise creer y empecé una pelea con ellos.

-Por eso el lugar estaba en ruinas, ¿no?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-Así es, lo dejamos así por culpa del combate, que, por cierto, perdí.- Todos se asombraron de ese hecho, pues Naruto era de los shinobis más fuertes que se conocían en la actualidad.- No teniendo nada más que hacer, accedimos a todas su peticiones, las cuales eran irnos con ellos sin dejar rastro alguno de nuestro paradero, como si hubiéramos muerto. Por ello, ni con el Byakkugan ni los insectos de Shino ni el olfato de Kiba fuisteis capaces de encontrarnos.

-Esos señores con los que fuimos resultaron ser los senseis de todos los pertenecientes al clan Uzumaki, demo ahora los únicos supervivientes de ese clan somos Naruto nii-chan y yo.- Continuó Hanon.- Nos sometieron a terribles pruebas para probar nuestra confianza y nuestras capacidades como shinobis.

-¿Qué tipo de pruebas?- Se atrevió a preguntar Tenten.

-Pues… no es bonito contar estas cosas.- Dijo Naruto, bastante sonrojado sólo de pensarlo.

-No deben de haber sido para tanto si un dobe como tú y la niñata esta las habéis superado.- Dijo Sasuke con tono de superioridad.

-Tú lo has querido Sasu-chan.- Le dijo Hanon, pasando a ser el centro de todas las miradas, excepto la de Naruto, que ya se sabía la historia de primera mano.- La primera prueba, y la más dura, que nos pusieron era de confianza, ver hasta donde confiábamos el uno en el otro. La prueba consistía en dejar que el otro, en mi caso Naruto nii-chan, hiciese lo que quisiera con nosotros, es decir, confiar plenamente en él.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de dificultad?- Dijo Sakura.

-Él me pidió que me dejase ser suya, mejor dicho, que me acostara con él.- Después de unos cuantos gritos, e insultos, Naruto se convirtió en el centro de atención.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, Naruto?- Preguntó indignado Kankuro.

-¡No es lo que parece!- Decía como un loco y moviendo las manos a gran velocidad.- ¡Era todo un Genjutsu de los senseis! ¡Yo nunca me atrevería a decirle algo así a mi nee-chan! Y, en mi caso, en mi prueba era al revés, era ella lo que me lo pedía a mí.

-¿Y qué pasó al final?- Preguntó Asuka mientras Sakura preparaba su nudillos para golpear a Naruto, quien ya estaba temblando por su inminente futuro en el suelo.

-Para superar la prueba debíamos confiar el uno en el otro, así que, después de muchos intentos, sobre todo de parte de Naruto nii-chan, dejamos que, bueno, que pasara lo que nos pedíamos mutuamente.- Hinata y el resto de chicas ahogaron un grito, mientras que los chicos disfrutaban de la paliza que Sakura se ofreció a darle a Naruto en plena calle.- Demo tampoco fue para tanto, tan sólo era un Genjutsu, por lo que no cambió nuestra condición física.

-¿Condición física?- Nadie entendió lo que la kunoichi intentaba transmitir.

-Que Uzumaki Naruto sigue siendo virgen.- El color escarlata que Naruto llevaba en la cara le hacía la competencia al de Hinata, mientras que todos los demás reían a carcajada limpia.

Después de estas explicaciones y terminaron de comer, todos se despidieron y tomaron rumbos distintos. Neji y Tenten se fueron a entrenar, como lo hacían cada mañana para no perder práctica y pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos. Ellos entrenaban solos, puesto que Lee y Gai entrenaban a otro ritmo, mucho más fuerte a nivel corporal, mientras que Neji mejoraba su Juken y Tenten mejoraba el uso de sus armas, la mejor de toda la villa. Pero no todo entrenamiento, puesto que Tenten, después de tres horas entrenando a ese ritmo, acababa agotada y tenía que recuperar fuerzas, donde aprovechaba para hablar un poco con Neji, la comunicación es la base de una relación, junto con el amor.

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?- Le preguntó Tenten mientras se tumbaba en el abdomen de su novio.

-Hiashi-sama me ha pedido que invite a Naruto y Hanon-sana a cenar esta noche. No me voy a poder saltarme la cena.

-Que vaya Naruto me parece normal, pero ¿qué pinta ahí Hanon? No lo entiendo.

-Yo tampoco, y no me gusta nada esta extraña sensación.

-¿Qué extraña sensación?

-Cada vez que la tengo, siempre pasa algo, normalmente malo. Aunque hubo una vez que fue buena.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?

-El día en que me besaste por primera vez.- Le acariciaba el pelo.

-Sí, yo también recuerdo muy bien ese día.

**Flas Back**

**Neji y Tenten ya estaban en el bosque, Tenten había cambiado el sentido en el que debían ir para su casa por el camino contrario, así perdería más tiempo en ir y tendría más para poder hablar con él. Cuando llegaron a la mitad del enorme bosque, Tenten se paró en seco, ya había llegado al lugar donde supuestamente estaba Hinata escondida, por lo que su prueba ya estaba a punto de comenzar, la tercera prueba.**

**–Etto… Neji, creo que me he equivocado de camino.**

**-¿Cómo que te has equivocado de camino, Tenten?**

**–Creo que hemos ido en la dirección contraria a mi casa. Deberíamos cambiar de camino para llegar, jeje.- Estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que lo había hecho queriendo pero no podía mentirle a él.**

**–Con eso tardaríamos mucho tiempo. Toma esto.- Neji se quitó su chaqueta, quedando así una mejor vista de cómo su camisa se pegaba a su bien formado torso, con lo que Tenten se sonrojo levemente.**

**–A… ariga… to, Neji.- Tenten se sonrojaba más a cada momento 0/0**

**–Será mejor que volvamos con el resto.- Dijo muy serio, es decir, como siempre.**

**-¿Tan… pronto?**

**– ¿Cómo que tan pronto?**

**–Etto…- Tenten estaba a punto de ser pillada.- um… es que… aquí se está muy bien.**

**–Por lo menos aquí no tengo que aguantar las tonterías que dice el bakka de Naruto.**

**-¿qué tipo de tonterías?**

**–Pues que las chicas están "raptando" a los chicos.**

**-¡¿Nani? ¿Rap… tando?**

**–Sí, y también decía que tú me ibas a raptar a mí- Tenten se estaba poniendo tan roja como un tomate.**

**-¿Yo… raptarte… a ti? Si tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo, no tendría oportunidad.**

**–Sería una pena.- Pensó Neji en voz alta.**

**-¿Qué… has dicho?- Tenten no creía lo que acababa de oír, y Neji se sonrojó.**

**–Nada, nada, solo que yo me fío de ti.**

**–"Neji se fía de mí, es gran paso."- Se le puso una gran sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que Neji se preocupase de lo que estuviese pasando en su cabeza.**

**Neji- Será mejor que volvamos ya con el resto, estoy preocupado.**

**-¿Por qué estás preocupado, Neji?**

**–Por lo que pueda pasar entre Naruto y Hinata-sama.**

**-¿Estás preocupados por ellos?- Tenten no creía lo que oía.**

**–Sí.- Dijo cortante.**

**–No te entiendo, Neji.**

**–Pues es muy simple, no me fío de lo que hagan.**

**-¿Y qué van a hacer delante de todos?**

**-¿Y si Naruto la "rapta"?**

**-¿Estás loco o qué? Ellos se aman y Naruto, aparte de ser un gran amigo, es una gran persona.**

**–Si ya, pero no me fío, Hinata-sama es muy delicada.**

**–No es tan delicada como crees, Neji.**

**–Mi deber es velar por ella y su seguridad.**

**–Ella sabe cuidarse sola, no necesita que tú la vigiles las 24 horas del día.**

**–Sí, tango que vigilar a Naruto.**

**-¡Por el amor de Dios, Neji! No se va a morir por estar a solas con su novio. "Seguro que se lo pasan muy bien los dos, jeje."**

**–Él podría intentar algo con ella.**

**-¿Y qué? ¡Ella es bastante mayorcita ya para saber lo que hace!**

**–No lo permitiré.- Dijo más serio que de costumbre.**

**Tenten -¡Te comportas como un novio celoso!- Tenten estaba empezando a gritar, lo decía con rabia.**

**-¡No es cierto!- Contestó muy ofendido, mientras que Hinata acababa de entrar en estado de shock.**

**-¡MENTIRA! ¡Para ti ella está sobre todas las cosas y sobre todos los demás! ¡No te importa nada más que ella!- Dijo a punto de llorar.**

**-¡Eso es totalmente mentira!- Neji estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, mientras que la pobre Hinata estaba a punto de marcharse de allí, no quería saber nada más acerca de eso.**

**-¡Es la pura verdad, asúmela!**

**–Tenten a… acaso tú… tú estás… ¿celosa?- Dijo con una mezcla de asombro y duda.**

**Tenten -¡¿Y qué si fuera así? ¡Eso no te importa!- dijo muy sonrojada, y acto seguido se mordió el labio arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho ahora.**

**–Demo… ¿por qué estás celosa?**

**-¡Porque te quiero!- Le gritó llorando. Neji abrió los ojos de par en par, sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo.- Te amo, Neji.- Le dijo mientras caía arrodillada en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada, sin poder mirar a Neji a la cara.- Te amo y no puedo evitarlo, te amo aunque tú no lo hagas.**

**Neji se acercó sigilosamente a Tenten, se arrodilló ante ella y extendió su mano hasta la barbilla de la joven, alzándola así para que pudiera mirarse a los ojos. Tenten enrojeció y, con un rápido movimiento por parte de Neji, la besó. Tenten al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba muy sorprendida con el acto de él, pero enseguida le correspondió, hundiendo sus dedos en el sedoso pelo de Neji. Sus bocas tuvieron la necesidad de separarse para poder tomar aire.**

**–Tenten yo… te amo.**

**-¡Neji! –Exclamó eufórica y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y besarle de nuevo.**

**Fin Flash Back**

-Y pensar que todo era una prueba de valor que se inventó Ino…

-Sí, pero gracias a ella te atreviste a decírmelo.- Dijo Neji tan tranquilo, mientras que Tenten se puso en posición de defensa por aquellas palabras.

-¿Cómo que me atreví? Perdona, "Hyuuga", pero tú tampoco es que tuvieras mucho valor para que me lo eches en cara.

-Yo tengo excusa para no habértelo dicho.

-¿Y cuál es su excusa?- Dijo Tenten, que cruzó sus brazos y miró fijamente a Neji.

-Yo sí sabía de tu sentimientos hacia mí, algo que tú no sabías sí yo sentía lo mismo o no.- Todo lo dijo con los ojos cerrados, aunque cuando terminó los abrió para enfrentar la mirada de Tenten, que parecía indiferente.

-¿Tan seguro estabas que no lo sabía? Porque, que yo recuerde, tú eres el que siempre se estaba preocupando por mí y todo eso.- A Neji se le acababa de caer todo su excusa encima, Tenten tenía toda la razón, le habían pillado.

-Bueno, da igual ya.- Neji giró su cabeza, no quería que Tenten le viera lo sonrojado que estaba.

-¡Ay, genio! ¿Qué harías sin mí?- Le cogió de la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos.

No se sabe por qué, pero los blanquecinos ojos de Neji atraían a Tenten como si de un imán se tratase, hasta llegar a posar sus labios con los de él, dejando que el amor que entre ellos existía fluyera sin nada que lo impidiese. Pero, ¿aguantará esto mucho más?

Que os ha parecido?

N.A.: Bueno, pues este es el ultimo capi base, ya que en el siguiente empezaran los verdaderos problemas para la pareja, bueno, para todo el mundo jeje. Tiene menos NaruHina y más NejiTen (que para eso es un fic NejiTen xD), o por lo menos eso he intentado hacer. La canción... es muy antigua, la verdad, pero la he escuchado hace poco y, bueno, no pude resistirme a ponerla jeje (me encanta la musica y normalmente suele meter canciones en los capis). Gracias a Yui-san por su comentario, ha sido un comentario constructivo jeje y espero que te guste mas este capi.

Sayo!


	4. Capi 3

Ohayo!

Con una semana de retraso, os traigo otro capi de la historia. Espero que os guste! ^_^

**Capítulo 3: Una cena y un destino robado.**

La noche llegó a Konoha de la mano de la luna y las estrellas que se posaban sobre el oscurecido cielo nocturno. Nos encontramos en la mansión principal de los Hyuuga, que se encontraba más iluminada que de costumbre y con muchas personas moviéndose de un lado para otro. Neji se encontraba hoy también dentro de ella, sentado junto a su prima menor Hanabi, que no hacíamos que meterse en los asuntos del genio de la familia.

-¿Por qué no me lo quieres contar, Neji oni-san?- Reprochaba la joven.

-No es algo que le incumba, Hanabi-sama.- Contestó serio y un poco enfadado a estas alturas.

-A mí me importa mucho tu relación con Tenten-san, por eso te pregunto.

-Mi relación con Tenten no es algo de lo que yo deba hablar con usted.

-¡No me vengas con esas! Seguro que si fuera Hinata la que te preguntase se lo contarías sin perder un segundo.- Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, pero eso no pudo con la impenetrable barrera de Neji.

-A Hinata-sama tampoco le debe importar mi relación con Tenten. Ella tiene asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse en estos momentos.

-Sí, sí, ahora ponme esa excusa barata.

Neji, en más de una ocasión, había querido llevar a su prima a un psicólogo, puesto que parecía tener una doble personalidad. Cuando estaban frente a Hiashi, ella era fría, calculadora, obediente y con el ego muy alto. Sin embargo, sin que el líder del clan estuviese presente, Hanabi se comportaba como una adolescente cualquiera, muy cotilla, preocupada por las personas más cercanas a ella y, sobre todo, con el ego por las nubes. Y, lo peor de todo, es que siempre estaba intentando sacarle información a Neji, puesto que todo sobre Hinata y su relación con Naruto se lo contaba Hanon con todo detalle. Sí, Neji no quería que Hanabi conociese mucho sobre su relación con la kunoichi especialista en armas, pero a Tenten le encantaba contarle todo en cada visita que realizaba, que solía ser diariamente. Para la suerte de Neji, Hinata apareció en la sala donde estaban, con unos cuantos aperitivos en las manos, que Hanabi no tardó en probar. Neji y Hinata se miraron y con esa mirada se lo dijeron todos. Hinata le dijo que quería ayudarle contra la investigación de Hanabi, a lo que Neji le contestó con un gracias. El timbre de la mansión Hyuuga sonó, haciendo que los sirvientes de la mansión se movieran aún más rápido que antes, corriendo de una punta a otra de la casa en pocos segundos. Hinata también salió corriendo, pero ella fue hacia la puerta de entrada, ha recibir a los invitados de aquella noche, Naruto Uzumaki y Mizu Hanon.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Hyuuga.- Dijo Hinata muy cortés y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No hace falta que seas tan formal con nosotras, Hinata-chan.- Le dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Hanon-san, cuanto me alegro de verte!- De la nada apareció Hanabi, que fue corriendo hacia la joven pelirroja, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Hanabi-chan, cuanto has crecido en estos dos años!- Las dos chicas se abrazaban muy fuerte, mientras al resto les caía una gotita por la nuca.

-Se han visto esta misma mañana.- Dijo Naruto.

-Será mejor que pasemos, Neji oni-san y otou-san deben de estar esperándonos ya.

-¡Hai!- Los cuatro pasaron al interior de la casa, llegando hasta la sala donde se encontraba Neji.

-Oyasumi gozaimasu, Neji-san.- Saludó Hanon al entrar.

-Oyasumi, Neji. ¿También vas a cenar con nosotros, verdad?- Preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Sí.- Contestó él, tan directo como siempre.

-Tu don es el de las palabras, Neji.- Dijo Naruto a modo de broma, pero no le sentó nada bien a Neji, que le miró de forma asesina.

-¿Y Tenten? ¿Vendrá ella también a cenar?- Preguntó Hanon intentando sacar tema de conversación con el joven.

-No, no vendrá.- Naruto estuvo a punto de gritarle algo, pero Hanabi fue más rápida y ágil y logró parar las palabras que hubiesen sido las últimas de la vida del rubio.

-¿Has conseguido encontrar a Kiba-kun, Hanon-san?- Preguntó Hanabi.

-No, Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que está de misión. Demo, esta tarde fui a su casa, por si sabían algo de cuando iba a volver, ya que Tsunade-sama no me lo quiso decir, y su sirvienta no sabía nada.

-¿Sirvienta?- Preguntó Hinata.

-Sí, una joven de, bueno, como nosotras de edad más o menos, de cabellos rubio oscuro y unos ojos verdes oscuros, que vestía con un delantal blanco con la palabra Inuzuka bordada en la parte delantera. Me dijo que se llamaba Yuri o algo así.- Hinata y Hanabi agacharon la cabeza, mientras que Neji giró la cabeza para no mirar a Hanon ni a Naruto.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- Preguntó el shinobi rubio.

-Hanon-san, ¿por qué estás tan segura de que era una sirvienta?

-Bueno, llevaba el delantal y parecía que estaba preparando algo de comer, olía muy bien la casa.- Dijo inocente la kunoichi.

-Verás, Kiba-kun, en estos años, lo ha pasado muy mal y su madre le obligó a…- Ahora fue Neji el que paró las palabras a la menor de sus primas.

-Eso es algo que debe descubrir ella sola, Hanabi-sama. Será mejor que sea Kiba el que la expliqué todo.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que me tiene que explicar Kiba?- Preguntó con temor y angustia.

Pero, en ese preciso momento, el líder del clan, Hiashi Hyuuga, hizo su aparición en la sala donde se encontraban. Se realizaron las presentaciones correctas y formales ante él, haciendo gala de toda la cortesía y educación que Hanon le había instruido a Naruto, con lo que Hiashi quedó muy sorprendido, como el resto de los Hyuuga allí presentes. Tras hablar sobre temas sin mucha importancia, pasaron al comedor más grande la mansión, donde ya les esperaba un completo festín para cenar. Como personas civilizadas, los seis se sentaron en la mesa, que era presidida por Hiashi, a sus lados sus hijas, Hinata a la derecha y Hanabi a la izquierda, Naruto al lado de Hinata y Hanon al lado de Hanabi, mientras que Neji se sentó al lado de Naruto para evitar que metiese la pata en cualquier momento, una excusa perfecta para golpearle. Como era de esperar, todos cogieron pequeñas cantidades de los platos que había sobre la mesa, todos excepto Naruto, que en su plato había comida para, al menos, cuatro personas y, aunque Hanon le diera una patada en la espinilla y Neji otra, Naruto no dejó ni un solo gramo de lo que había en su plato.

-Dime, Naruto-san, ¿qué has estado haciendo en estos dos años?- Preguntó Hiashi.

-La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba entrenando con unos viejos muy poderosos, el primer día ni siquiera les pude tocar.

-Debían de ser muy poderosos, ¿no?

-Ya lo creo, Hiashi-sama. Sus entrenamientos eran duros, Hanon nee-chan había días que no aguantaba y se quedaba dormida entre los árboles para que no la vieran.

-Yo no estaba acostumbrada a recibir palizas diariamente, ni ha estar entrenando veinte horas al día sin descanso.- Se justificó la kunoichi.

-Como se nota que no sois Hyuuga. Hinata one-san y yo nos entrenábamos día y noche, con peleas diarias y todo, aunque siempre solía ganar yo.- Alzó su cabeza y su pecho, mostrando orgullo.

-Demo fue bueno para nosotros, ahora somos mucho más fuertes que antes.- Dijo Naruto, copiando la pose de Hanabi.

-Me gustaría que me mostrases lo que has aprendido, quiero ver cuanto has mejorado.- Dijo Hiashi de repente, asustando a todos, pues sólo se les pasó por la cabeza la idea de que el líder del clan Hyuuga y el hijo de Yondaime combatiesen de un momento a otro.

-Por mí no hay problema, Hiashi-sama.- Naruto no tardó en aceptar el duelo, lo que asustó más a las tres kunoichis, mientras que Neji no cambió la expresión de su cara.

-Cuando acabamos de comer iremos al dojo y te enfrentarás a Neji.- Se oyeron dos suspiros, un "mierda" en un susurro y ahora si cambió la cara de Neji.

-¿Por qué yo, Hiashi-sama?- Sólo se le pasaba eso por la cabeza en esos momentos.

-Tú eres el más fuerte de la nueva generación Hyuuga y tampoco queremos dejar en ridículo al joven Uzumaki-san con alguno de los señores del consejo. Además, tan sólo eres un año mayor que él, será un combate que también me servirá para medir tus habilidades de nuevo. ¿No quieres luchar contra Naruto-san?

-No es eso, Hiashi-sama, estoy más que de acuerdo con combatir contra Naruto.

-Hiashi-sama, ya que esto va a ser como una especie de prueba para comprobar mis habilidades, al igual que las de Neji, quisiera pedirle algo a cambio.

-Dime lo que quieres y, en el caso que ganases el combate, veré si te lo puedo conceder.- Hiashi ya se imaginaba lo que le iba a pedir, no había que ser un adivino para saber lo que Naruto iba a pedirle.

-Si gano el combate, quiero… quiero que me dé su permiso para casarme con Hinata.- Las dos Hyuuga, Hinata y Hanabi, abrieron sus ojos a más no poder, mientras que Hanon y Neji miraban la reacción de Hiashi.

-Si ganas, reuniré al consejo para debatir tu petición, ya que esta es una decisión de todo el clan, no sólo mía.

Tras la cena, que a partir de ese momento transcurrió en silencio, todos los presentes en esa conversación se fueron al dojo Hyuuga, donde Naruto se puso en un extremo y Neji en el otro. Naruto se mentalizaba para ganarle, pero sin darle una gran paliza o dejarle alguna marca de consideración, pues no quería tener que vérselas con Tenten cuando se enterara y recibir una magistral paliza de la kunoichi de pelo castaño,ya había comprobado otras veces en sus carnes y no quería volver a repetirlo. Mientras tanto, Neji también planeaba una estrategia con él, acabar de forma rápida y limpia, sin grandes heridas para que su prima no se preocupara por él ni para recibir un regaño por parte de Tenten por haberse pasado con él. Hiashi sería el juez del combate, ya que era el que contaba con más experiencia y el único capaz en esa sala de pararles los pies sin hacer ningún jutsu. Hinata, Hanabi y Hanon se sentaron detrás de Hiashi a presenciar el combate. Hinata con muchos nervios y preocupación por ambos contrincantes, Hanabi impaciente por ver las técnicas de ambos y Hanon, bueno ella era la que más tranquila estaba, pues sabía de sobra quién iba a ser el ganador del combate. Se saludaron como buenos contrincantes y, una vez se miraron a los ojos, empezaron lo que sería un gran combate. Neji, nada más empezar, activó el Byakkugan, algo que no impactó mucho en Naruto que, en vez de atacarle de frente como siempre hacía, estaba esperando que fuera Neji el que diese el primer movimiento. Al ver que Naruto no hacía nada, Neji se lanzó al ataque con su especialidad, el Jukken. Pero, por más impresionante que fuera, Naruto esquivaba todos los golpes que Neji intentaba darle, aunque la velocidad de Neji fuera tan alta que era difícil para los espectadores seguir el ritmo. Tanto Hiashi como Hinata y Hanabi activaron su Byakkugan para ver mejor el combate, mientras que Hanon, al estar tan entrenada de estos años, podía seguir el combate sin mayor complicación. Neji seguía intentando golpear a Naruto, pero seguía sin poder darle un solo golpe certero, algo que ni él mismo se creía. Vale que la última vez que lucharon, y la primera, en el examen de chunnin, Naruto le ganara por suerte, aún recibiendo una gran paliza, pero lo que estaba sucediendo ahora era algo fuera de lo normal. Neji entrenaba todos los días con miembros del clan Hyuuga, incluso con su tío Hiashi la mayoría de los días, y después se iba a entrenar con los miembros de su antiguo grupo, e incluso con tanta actividad, era capaz de darle bastantes golpes a Lee o a Gai. Sin embargo, no era capaz de realizar un solo golpe en esos momentos, y sin estar tan cansado como en sus entrenamientos con sus maestros. Naruto ya estaba harto de esquivar los golpes, quería pasar a la verdadera pelea, así que, empezó a realizar sus famosos sellos para el Kage Bushin no Jutsu, con lo que sacó cuatro copias. Neji no tuvo muchos problemas para derrotar a dos de las copias, pero aún no había encontrado al verdadero y las otras dos copias, más el original, le estaban dando algunos que otros golpes. Pero la suerte hizo un amago de cambiar de bando, ya que Neji acertó un fuerte golpe en el hombro izquierdo del Naruto original, acabando con sus clones al contacto con él, además de mandarle volar unos cuantos metros de distancia. Al levantarse del suelo, Naruto se limpió un poco la sangre que le salía del hombro, ya que el Jukken de Neji ahora era más afilado que cualquier otro, pero Naruto puso una sonrisa que asustó al Hyuuga, aunque su cara no lo mostró. Volvió ha hacer el Kage Bushin no Jutsu, pero ahora con diez copias, de las cuales seis se lanzaron inmediatamente a por Neji, que los repelió con su Kaiten (el giro celestial). Al acabar de girar, Neji sólo pudo ver a un Naruto, que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara y, sin que tuviese tiempo de esquivarlo, los otros cuatro clones le dieron una patada que lo mandó directo al cielo, donde fue recibido por el Naruto original que pronunció: "Uzumaki Naruto Rendan" (Gran golpe de Naruto Uzumaki), acabando así con el genio del clan Hyuuga. Hiashi se levantó de allí, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pero Naruto no iba a dejarle marchar sin repetirle el trato.

-Hiashi-sama, recuerde cumplir su parte del trato.

-Cumpliré con lo acordado, no lo dudes, Naruto-san.- Y se marchó de allí.

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho, Hinata-chan?- Preguntó el rubio antes de lanzarse a por su amada.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Naruto.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla, era a lo máximo que se atrevía con personas delante.

-¡Eres el mejor shinobi que conozco, Naruto-kun!- Le dijo Hanabi con iluminación en sus claros ojos.

-¿Necesitas curación, Neji-san?- Le preguntó Hanon, aunque no obtuvo respuesta.- Entonces te haré un reconocimiento y curaré si encuentro algo roto.

Neji no podía pensar en nada que no fuera su derrota, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido en estos momentos para él. Otra vez, otra vez había perdido contra Naruto y, si la primera vez fue vergonzosa, esta había sido humillante para Neji, ya que sólo le había podido golpear una vez en todo el combate. Pero esto no quedaría aquí, entrenaría y le vencería de una vez por todas al único que no ha vencido jamás, a Naruto.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde aquella cena, y Hanon estaba junto a Tsunade en la torre del Hokage, rellenando y ordenando todo el papeleo que la Hokage había dejado sin hacer desde la partida de Shizune y Sakura, que hace dos días se fueron a una misión médica. Hanon había estado esperando este día desde que se tuvo que ir de la aldea hacía ya dos años, estaba esperando el momento de reencontrarse con el hombre al que amaba, con Kiba. Tsunade le había informado a la kunoichi de que llegaría hoy, a más tardar esa misma noche y Hanon no podía esperar ni un segundo más in verle. El ladrido de un perro, más en concreto de Akamaru, alarmó a la kunoichi, que no tardó ni cinco segundos en salir por la puerta del despacho y bajar lo más rápido que podía las interminables escaleras de la torre. Akamaru no dejaba de ladrar y mover el rabo, había reconocido el olor de Hanon desde la entrada de la aldea, pero su amo no estaba por la labor de hacerle caso. Kiba había perdido toda esperanza de encontrarla hacía ya tiempo, y el encontrar su olor por Konoha ya le era extraño, puesto que aún seguían las cosas en la casa de Naruto y, en más de una ocasión, algunos animales habían entrado y robado algunas prendas, esparciendo así su olor por toda la villa y, cuando se daba cuenta de la realidad, su desesperación por no poder encontrarla ni hacer nada por ella era mayor.

-Me alegro de que al fin hayas vuelto, Kiba.- Una mujer de pelo no muy oscuro y ojos verdes se acercó al shinobi.- Akamaru está más inquieto que de costumbre.- El perro la gruñó, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus gruñidos cada vez que se acercaba a Kiba.

-Sí, no sé qué le pasará ahora.- Dijo bajándose del enorme perro blanco.

-Quizá tenga hambre o esté enfermo.- Dijo la mujer, que intentó tocar al perro y sólo recibió un intento de mordisco por su parte.

-Yuri, no te acerques a él, ya te lo he avisado otras veces. Un día de estos tendremos que ir al hospital a que te curen la mano porque te habrá mordido.

-Gomen nasai, Kiba, sólo quiero ganarme su confianza y amistad.- Agachó la cabeza arrepentida.

-Ya lo sé, Yuri.- Kiba la abrazó para consolarla un poco.

Akamaru salió corriendo hacía la esquina de la torre roja y, por más que le llamaba Kiba, el enorme perro blanco no le hacía caso. Al girar la esquina, y con la velocidad que llevaba el perro, se escuchó un grito que alarmó tanto a Kiba como a Yuri, que salieron detrás de Akamaru. Pero, al girar la esquina, lo único que vieron era a Akamaru sobre una chica de pelo rojo, a la que no dejaba de dar lametones por toda la cara mientras que ella reía y le decía que parara. Kiba no sabía si estaba durmiendo o su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada despierto, pero juraría que esa chica era Hanon, ya fuera por el color del pelo, la suave y aguda voz que sonaba entre las risas o el inconfundible olor que la joven desprendía y que su nariz captaba como el más bueno de los perfumes.

-Hanon.- Aunque fuera un susurro, todos los allí presentes lo oyeron. Akamaru se apartó de encima, dejando que la kunoichi se pusiera de pie y, tras realizar unos sellos y limpiarse la cara con un jutsu acuático, se colocó frente a él.

-Kiba-kun.- Dijo ella en el mismo tono, sin apartar su mirada de la de él, algo que empezaba a incomodar a la otra presente.

-¡Anda! Tú eres la chica que vino el otro día a casa a preguntar por mi esposo.- Aunque Hanon no tuviera al cien por cien sus sentidos en ese momento, estaba muy concentrada en mirar a Kiba, oyó perfectamente las palabras de Yuri, lo que la descolocaron un poco.

-¿Tu esposo?- Se atrevió a preguntar, una pregunta que salió de su subconsciente.

-Sí. El otro día no me presente correctamente, me llamo Yuri, Inuzuka Yuri, esposa de Inuzuka Kiba.- El nombrado agachó la cabeza al ver como el brillo de los ojos de Hanon cambiaba. Ya no era un brillo de ilusión, era el brillo que tienen los ojos al empezar a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Nani?- No podía comprender esas palabras. ¿Por qué ella decía que era la esposa de su novio, del hombre al que amaba y al que ella creía que también él la amaba?

-Bueno, tan sólo hace seis meses de nuestro enlace y, como tú dijiste que acababas de volver de un largo viaje, seguro que no lo podías imaginar.- El corazón de la kunoichi acabó de romperse por completo con las últimas palabras.

-Yo… me alegro mucho por ti, Kiba-kun.- Dijo soportando lo más que podía las lágrimas, que no era mucho.- Me tengo que ir. Sayonara.- Se fue lo más rápido que sus piernas la dejaban, pero Kiba salió corriendo tras ella, alcanzándola diez minutos después de empezar la carrera.

-¡Espera, Hanon!- Le dijo cuando, al fin, pudo darle alcance, agarrándola del brazo y obligándola a pararse, pero sin mirarse.

-¡Suéltame, bakka!- Le gritó con la voz rota debido al llanto.

-Hanon, puedo explicarte por qué me he casado con Yuri y…

-¡No quiero oír nada que salga de tus labios!- Ahora si le encaró, mostrando todo el dolor de su alma en sus ojos.- No quiero escuchar más mentiras, porque eso es lo que me has estado diciendo desde que nos conocimos, desde que me dijiste por primera vez que me amabas. Qué estúpida fui al creerte, Kiba. Demo no tienes de que preocuparte, no volveré a molestarte nunca más.- Con un fuerte movimiento, Hanon se liberó del agarre de Kiba y salió huyendo del lugar, dejando a Kiba en el suelo y llorando también.

Pero esa semana aún no había acabado para ninguno. Tres días más tarde de lo ocurrido entre Hanon y Kiba, el consejo del clan Hyuuga, con Hiashi como representante, llamó a Hanon y a Neji para un asunto de suma importancia. Hanon se presentó en la mansión principal Hyuuga junto con Neji, que fue el encargo de ir a buscarla y traerla ante el líder del clan. Ambos entraron en el despacho que usaba Hiashi para tratar los temas más importantes del clan, y este parecía serlo.

-Sentaros, onegai.- Pidió Hiashi amablemente a los recién llegados.

-Con su permiso.- Dijeron los dos, a la vez que tomaban asiento delante de él.

-¿Sabéis para que os he reunido?- Preguntó Hiashi.

-Si nos ha llamado a Hanon-san y a mí, será por algo relacionado con Hinata-sama y Naruto. ¿Me equivoco?

-En absoluto, Neji, por algo eres el genio del clan Hyuuga. Ayer se celebró la reunión del consejo del clan, como le prometí a Naruto-san por ganar su combate. Iré al grano para no perder más tiempo en decirlo. El clan Hyuuga, mediante una votación en la que ganó la mayoría, ha decidido que el matrimonio entre Naruto-san y mi hija Hinata sólo se llevará a cabo pasado más de dos años de relación desde ahora y con la celebración de otro matrimonio.

-¿Otro matrimonio? ¿A qué se refiere, Hiashi-sama?- Preguntó Hanon.

-Sólo se les permitirá casarse si vosotros dos, Neji y Hanon-san, contraéis matrimonio en los próximos tres meses.

-¡¿Nani?-Dijeron ambos.

N.A.:Buenas! Gomen nasai, se que me he retrasado pero... la semana pasada estuve poco tiempo en casa y la inspiracion no circulaba mucho por mis venas xD. Bueno, este era el ultimo capitulo de presentacion, ya que a partir de ahora, ya empiezan todos los problemas para el genio Hyuuga. Sé que no ha salido Tenten en este capitulo, y se que me vais a matar jeje, pero lo conpensare con creces la semana que viene, ya vereis el por qué jajajaja. **Importante: **El siguiente capitulo contendra lemon, pero avisare la zona exacta para todas aquellas personas menores de edad o que no les gusta leer este tipo de cosas por sus motivos para que se salten esa parte y puedan seguir leyendo. Gracias por el review, Kaori-san.

Sayo!


	5. Capi 4

**Capítulo 4: Un compromiso especial.**

Los dos jóvenes estaban totalmente sorprendidos por las palabras del líder del clan Hyuuga, era algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba. Hiashi los acababa de meter en un buen lío, puesto que de su respuesta dependería el futuro de las personas a las que más apreciaban, Neji a Hinata y Hanon a Naruto. Tenían en sus manos el destino del clan Hyuuga y de toda Konoha, pues sabían ambos de sobra que Naruto no pararía hasta conseguir la mano de Hinata, costase lo que costase, pero ellos no podían ser los responsables de ello, no lo permitirían sus conciencias.

-¿A quién se le ha ocurrido esa absurda idea?- Los modales de Hanon dieron paso a la conocida actitud de los Uzumaki.

-Eso no se lo puedo decir, Hanon-san, es un secreto del consejo del clan.- Dijo con su típico tono frío y sin sentimiento.

-Pero Hiashi-sama, yo ya tengo una relación estable junto a mi compañera de equipo, Tenten, y usted lo sabe.- Dijo Neji con la poca serenidad que aún le quedaba.

-La decisión es vuestra y de nadie más. Además, todo esto va acompañado de algo más: una vez casados, el mismo día de vuestro matrimonio será ascendido Neji como líder del clan Hyuuga.- La cara de Neji se descolocó por completo ante esa revelación.

-¿Y qué pasa con Hinata? Ella es la heredera por derecho de nacimiento.- Reclamó Hanon a favor de su amiga.

-Hinata ya tomo su decisión hace dos años al declarar ante todos los miembros de su clan que renunciaba a su cargo para así poder estar junto a Naruto-san, ¿ocaso ya no lo recuerdas?- Muy a su pesar, Hanon tuvo que agachar la cabeza, pues Hiashi tenía toda la razón y ella no podía hacer nada más.

-Aún así, yo no voy a renunciar a mi relación con Tenten, no veo justo que nosotros tengamos que pagar los actos de los demás.- Neji ya no aguanto más y empezó a sacar todo el valor que tenía adentro para encarar a su tío.

-Neji, mide tus palabras, aún eres un miembro de la rama secundaría. Este enlace sólo te traerá cosas que te benefician enormemente: te convertirá en el líder del clan, un ascenso en tu posición en el clan, y obtendrás la felicidad de la persona a la que debes proteger.- El líder no podía dejarle renunciar a ello.

-Pero yo… -Intentó volver a replicar Neji, pero Hanon le paró esta vez.

-Déjenos un momento para hablarlo, Hiashi-sama. Esta es una decisión muy difícil y algo que debemos debatir los dos, a solas si es posible.- Pidió muy cortés la kunoichi.

-Está bien, os dejaré unos minutos para hablar. Llamad a una de las sirvientas a buscarme cuando hayáis terminado para anunciarme vuestra respuesta.- Con lo último dicho, Hiashi abandonó la sala y dejó a Neji y Hanon solos.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, un incómodo silencio que envolvió a los presentes dejándoles perderse en sus pensamientos por un tiempo. Neji daba vueltas a su situación y a todo lo que había vivido junto a su prima, junto a Naruto, pero sobre todo, junto a Tenten. Sin ella, la vida de Neji perdía todo el sentido que tenía, ella era lo único por lo que luchaba cada día por ser una mejor persona y no volver a ser el rencoroso y maniático chico que casi mata a su prima por un odio infundado en mentiras. ¿Pero debía renunciar a todo su futuro junto a ella por hacer feliz a otros? ¿Su felicidad a cambió de la de su prima y de la persona que le abrió los ojos tantos años atrás? Ese era un precio demasiado alto para el shinobi.

-Neji.- Llamó dulcemente Hanon.

-…- Pero Neji estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para atender a su llamada, algo que molestó a la kunoichi bastante.

-Neji.- Esta vez tocó su hombro para sacarle de su mente.

-¿Qué sucede, Hanon?- Ahora no se iba a molestar en tratarla con el respeto de antes, estaba demasiado molesto para mirar la etiqueta.

-Este asunto me hace tan poca gracia a mí como a ti, así que no me hables con ese tonito que yo también puedo ponerme así de borde.- Cogió aire por la nariz y soltó un largo suspiro para relajarse.- Pensemos bien en lo que vamos hacer y…

-Yo no tengo nada que pensar. No voy a ceder ante el chantaje del consejo. No voy a romper mi noviazgo con Tenten por caprichos suyos, que Naruto y Hinata encuentren la solución a sus problemas ellos solos.

-¿De verdad piensas eso, Neji-san?

-Así es.- Dijo serio y con la cabeza bien alta.

-¿Piensas desaprovechar la oportunidad de convertirte en el líder del clan Hyuuga, para poder por fin acabar con la división de las ramas, y romper la relación de la persona que más te ha ayudado en tu vida, aparte de Tenten?- Preguntó incrédula.

-Eso he dicho.- No cambió su actitud ante sus palabras.

-¡Pues yo no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo!- Le gritó Hanon, sorprendiendo al Hyuuga que, aunque sabia de sobra el carácter de la kunoichi, el mismo que Naruto pero un poco más inteligente, no se esperaba ese comportamiento infantil.

-¿Piensas renunciar a tu vida por ellos?- Le preguntó esta vez Neji a ella.

-No estoy diciendo eso, no exactamente.- Dijo apartando la mirada fría del shinobi.

-Explícate entonces.- Exigió de inmediato Neji.

-No sé como ni qué podemos hacer, pero no voy a dejar que el clan Hyuuga se salga con la suya y consiga separarles.- Neji no quería prestarla atención, no podía dejarse convencer para aceptar ese trato.- Neji-san, sé que encontraremos una solución a todo este asunto, pero para ello, creo que sería bueno fingir que hemos aceptado.

-¿Nani?- Neji abrió los ojos de par en par.- ¡No pienso aceptar el compromiso! ¡No voy a dejar a Tenten! ¡La amo!- Le dijo con cada palabra salida de su alma.

-¡No estoy diciendo eso! Sólo digo que aparentemos ante todos, sólo hasta que tengamos una solución.

-¿Y Tenten? ¿Qué pasará con ella?

-Tengo un plan en mente, y necesitaremos de su ayuda para completarlo. Neji, esta es la única manera de que ellos puedan estar juntos, y se lo debemos a ambos.

-¿Y si tu plan no funciona? Los Uzumaki no os caracterizáis por lo inteligente precisamente.- Echó en cara Neji.

-Es posible, pero jamás nos rendimos ante nada ni nadie.- Esas palabras marcaron a Neji, pues infundaban la misma confianza que las palabras de Naruto.

-Llamaré a Hiashi-sama para informarle de nuestra decisión.- Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la salida, a buscar a alguna de las sirvientas para avisar a su tío.

Mientras caminaba por la mansión, Neji iba pensando en todo lo que iba a cambiar en su vida en tan poco tiempo. Como le había dicho Hanon, todo tenía que mantenerse en secreto, para evitar conflictos, sobre todo los que podría ocasionar Naruto si se enteraba de la verdad. Pero, ¿y Tenten? Hanon había dicho que la necesitaba, pero también que se necesitaba el mayor de los silencios en esta especie de misión. ¿Confiaba Neji en Hanon? No mucho, pero sabía que ella no iba a dejar que manipularan su vida al antojo de otros, tenía las mismas ganas de libertad que Naruto, al igual que poseía un fuerte carácter que a veces le hacían parecer peligrosa a la hora de enfrentarla, tanto en el campo de batalla como en una pelea sin sentido alguno. Informó a una sirvienta que limpiaba la sala de estar, que no tardó en cumplir la orden y marcharse a buscar al líder del clan. Neji volvía de nuevo al despacho de Hiashi, donde había dejado a Hanon y donde debían esperar a su tío para anunciarles su decisión. No tardó más de cinco minutos en aparecer Hiashi tras la llegada de Neji al despacho, donde se habían mantenido los dos en silencio hasta la llegada del líder. Una vez informado de la decisión de ambos jóvenes, Hiashi salió a informar a los otros participantes del trato, los cuales habían sido llamados durante la ausencia de Hiashi.

-Naruto-san, el consejo ha aceptado tu propuesta de matrimonio con mi primogénita.- La alegría en la cara del shinobi, y los gritos de celebración que lanzaba al aire, condujeron a Tenten, que acababa de llegar a la mansión en busca de su novio.

-¿De verdad ha aceptado, oto-san?- Preguntó con temor Hinata, que no se acababa de creer las palabras de su padre, aunque Naruto no tardó en cogerla del suelo y empezar a girar con ella para hacerla ver que era verdad.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Gritaba el rubio con ella en brazos.

-Me alegro mucho por ellos, se lo merecen.- Dijo Tenten en voz baja, la cual estaba escondida tras unas columnas junto a Hanabi.- ¿Por qué no escondemos?

-Se supone que es una reunión privada entre mi oto-san y ellos, no podemos acceder a ella sin su consentimiento y, para nuestra desgracia, no lo tenemos.- Le respondió en un susurro la más pequeña de los Hyuuga.

-Deberéis mantener un noviazgo de más de dos años antes del enlace, y no deshonrar al clan manteniendo pura a Hinata.- Naruto no entendió muy bien lo que quería decir su futuro suegro, pero el resto de las personas que estaban allí sí, causando diferentes reacciones. Hinata se sonrojó hasta estar al borde del desmayo; Neji intentó hacer como que no lo había oído, aunque estaba un poco sonrojado; Hanon tuvo que ponerse una mano en su cara para evitar que vieran la frustración que tenía al darse cuenta de que su primo no se había enterado; y Tenten y Hanabi estuvieron a punto de soltar una carcajada que las hubiera delatado.

-Naruto nii-chan, será mejor que luego te lo explique.- Le susurró al oído Hanon.

-También tengo otra noticia que anunciar hoy.- Siguió hablando Hiashi.- Tengo el placer de anunciar el futuro compromiso entre Neji, mi sobrino, y Hanon-san.

El tiempo pareció desaparecer en ese momento para todos los presentes que acababan de conocer la noticia. Naruto puso la mayor cara de interrogación que jamás nadie había visto, esa noticia no se la hubiera imaginado nunca y le venía de sorpresa. Hinata, por su parte, miró incrédula a Hanon, quien había agachado la cabeza para no ver las miradas acusadoras de Naruto y Hinata. Hanabi estaba desconcertada, pues conocía muy bien a Hanon, habían pasado mucho tiempo las tres juntas, ella, Hinata y Hanon, y sabía que ella amaba a Kiba, aunque este estuviera ahora casado, ese hecho no iba a cambiar jamás. Pero la peor parte la recibió Tenten. Ella había venido a visitar a su novio, como cada día desde hacía dos años, y se encontraba con la noticia de que SU NOVIO iba a casarse con una de sus amigas. El corazón de Tenten se partió en más de mil trozos, el cuál sería muy difícil de recomponer alguna vez y de volver a funcionar como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Salió de su escondite, echando a correr mientras sus lágrimas viajaban libremente por el aire por el que ella pasaba a gran velocidad. Todos enfocaron su mirada hacía su posición, descubriendo que los habían estado espiando, aunque Hiashi ya lo sabía y no hizo nada para impedirlo. Ahora también Neji dejó de sentir su corazón, pues acababa de ver llorar a su amada por su culpa, por la culpa del maldito consejo de su maldito clan. Pero no podía correr en su auxilio, sólo mantener la compostura por fuera, mientras que por dentro se convertía en escombros.

Tenten corrió lo más rápido que daban sus piernas, chocando con la gente que se le ponía en medio de su camino, provocando algunas caídas e insultos por parte de los aldeanos de la villa. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, nada ya en este mundo le importaba, sólo correr mientras el enorme dolor que la carcomía por dentro le hacía soltar saldas lágrimas de sus ojos café. Llegó hasta su casa, y llamó fuertemente a la puerta, como si la estuviesen persiguiendo y de esa puerta dependiese su vida. Asuka abrió la puerta de la casa que compartía con ella, aunque no pudo ver nada al abrir la puerta, puesto que Tenten se tiró a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tenten?- Preguntó la kunoichi de pelo blanco.

-Neji… Neji a… -No podía articular palabras claras entre tantas lágrimas.

-Será mejor que pasamos adentro y me lo cuentes todo con detalle.- Dijo Asuka al ver que eran el centro de atención de todos los viandantes de la calle.

Una vez dentro, Asuka preparó uno de sus deliciosos tés y sirvió dos tazas, una para ella y otro para Tenten. Cuando se calmó un poco, Tenten volvió a retomar la palabra para contarle a su mejor amiga todo lo que había sucedido en su última visita a la mansión principal de los Hyuuga. Asuka se quedó blanca al escuchar la historia, conocía tan bien a todos los implicados que no se podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de Tenten. A parte de Tenten, Hanon y Kumiko eran sus mejores amigas, incluso ellas tres formaban un grupo especial de ataque, llamadas las Almas Negras por culpa de Sasuke, y por eso no entendía el comportamiento de la kunoichi al prometerse con Neji, al que iba a dar una paliza la próxima vez que le viera.

-¿Estás segura de que no es una broma de Hanon? Sabes de sobra lo bromista que es.- Intentaba buscar una explicación Asuka.

-No, esta vez no es una de sus bromas. Neji y ella van a… van a… -No podía ni siquiera terminar aquella frase sin romper, aún más, los pedazos de corazón que se encontraban en el fondo de su alma.

-Tenemos que saber por qué lo han hecho, aunque tenga que sacárselo a la fuerza.- Dijo Asuka levantándose del asiento con toda la intención de ir a darles una paliza, aunque el sonido del timbre hizo que sólo fuese a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, Asuka.- Dijo Hanon, quien estaba afuera de la casa.

-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer algo así, Hanon?- Empezó a reclamarla nada más verla, aunque al ver la cara de la kunoichi pelirroja supo que no era algo que quisiera.

-¿Puedo hablar con Tenten, onegai?- Preguntó Hanon en un susurro que apenas se oyó.

-Sí, será mejor que nos des una explicación para todo esto si quieres seguir viviendo mucho tiempo, Hanon.- Dijo a forma de amenaza mientras caminaban hasta la sala donde estaba Tenten.

-Tenten, yo quisiera…

-¡¿Cómo puedes haberte comprometido con Neji, Hanon? ¡¿Acaso significo tan poco para los dos?- Le gritó al verla.

-Déjame explicártelo, onegai.- Suplicó la kunoichi con sus ojos apunto de echarse a llorar.

-¡¿Explicarme qué? ¿Decirme que tú y Neji estabais enamorados desde hace mucho tiempo y que sólo queríais jugar con mis sentimientos? ¡No quiero escucharlo!

-¡Tenten!- Esta vez gritó Hanon.- Las cosas no son como tu las pintas, ni nada por el estilo, créeme.- Pero, nada más terminar la frase, Hanon tuvo que saltar hacía la izquierda para poder evitar unos cinco shurikens que iban dirigidos a ella por parte de Tenten.- ¿Qué haces?

-Voy a matarte, a ti y después al estúpido de Neji Hyuuga por haberme utilizado de tan vil manera.- Cogió su rollo de armas y, sin importarle que estaba en su propia casa, le lanzó todo su arsenal a Hanon, que lo esquivaba como podía.

-¡Detente, Tenten!- Gritó Asuka al ver como rompía varios jarrones y muebles con sus armas.

-Si de verdad quieres luchar, mejor vamos a un campo de entrenamiento para no herir a nadie ni destrozar tu casa.- Dijo Hanon antes de empezar a correr hacía los campos de entrenamiento, seguida en todo momento por Tenten.

Ocuparon el primer campo libre que vieron, sin importarles las condiciones desastrosas en las que se encontraba. Varias horas antes, Asuka vino a supervisar el entrenamiento de Sasuke, que fue el responsable de dejar en tan malas condiciones el campo. No tardó más de cinco segundos en empezar Tenten el combate tras llegar al campo, haciendo que Hanon tomara por sorpresa su ataque y resultase herida en uno de sus hombros con un kunai. Asuka fue a buscar ayuda, tanto para detener el combate como para atender después a Hanon, si seguía con vida cuando ella regresara, algo que dudaba bastante. Pero Hanon no se quedó de brazos cruzados, pues usó su jutsu secreto para aumentar su velocidad, para luego empezar con sus ataques de Taijitsu sobre Tenten. Al estar tan cegada por la rabia y el odia, a Tenten le estaba costando mucho esquivar los ataques de Hanon, ya que en esos años se había vuelto realmente fuerte y no conocía las nuevas capacidades de la kunoichi. Pero Tenten no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, pues empezó a seguirla el juego a Hanon, parando sus golpes y aprovechando escasos segundos para efectuar ella también sus ataques, que Hanon esquivaba ya sin dificultad alguna. Tenten estaba decidida a acabar con la vida de su amiga, estaba tan dolida con ella que no le importaba mancharse las manos de sangre con tal de conseguir algo de venganza sobre ellos.

-Déjame que te lo explique, Tenten.- Le decía Hanon a la vez que esquivaba las armas de Tenten.

-No quiero escuchar tus sucias mentiras, Hanon.- Y sus armas no dejaban de dirigirse a por ella a gran velocidad.

-No quiero hacerte daño. Onegai, dejemos esta tontería ahora.- Le suplicaba Hanon a la descontrolada Tenten, pero sin ningún éxito.

-Pues yo si quiero hacerte daño, y mucho si es posible.- Se volvió a lanzar contra ella, con un kunai en sus manos.

Sin embargo, Tenten no se esperaba el final de ese combate, y menos que fuese tan pronto. Cuando se abalanzó sobre la kunoichi pelirroja, esta ya tenía preparada su jutsu "Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu" (Elemento Agua, dragón de agua), que lanzó a Tenten a varios metros de allí, haciendo que chocara contra un árbol y dejándola inconsciente. Hanon se acercó a ella, con mucha cautela, pero, al ver el estado de la kunoichi, corrió en su auxilio, curando las heridas que ella misma le había provocado minutos antes. Tardó más de diez minutos en recuperar Tenten la consciencia, viendo que la persona que se encontraba a su lado era Hanon, mirando al cielo con los ojos más tristes que ella recordaba, los mismo que el día que la conoció.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Hanon?- Formuló Tenten, sacando de sus pensamientos a Hanon, que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto del susto.

-No es algo que pueda contar, pero en tu caso, te necesito y por ello tú serás la única que lo sabrá aparte de Neji y los miembros del consejo del clan Hyuuga.

-¿Por qué?

-Neji y yo no nos vamos a casar, no si tú lo puedes evitar.- Tenten abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar esas palabras.

Hanon le contó todo lo ocurrido, hasta las palabras que usó Neji para defender su relación, algo que hizo muy feliz a la castaña. Tenten no se podía creer lo lejos que había sido capaz de llegar el consejo del clan Hyuuga para evitar que Naruto y Hinata estuviesen juntos, eso sólo la demostraba más que ese clan no quería personas felices entre su gente. Ahora ya lo entendía todo, ya toda la furia y la venganza habían desaparecido de su cabeza, aunque el dolor aún estaba muy presente, aún al haber escuchado toda la verdad.

-¿Y qué voy a pintar yo en todo eso?- Preguntó Tenten.

-Muy fácil, tú serás la que al final acabe casada con Neji. Mañana será la fiesta de compromiso, para que toda Konoha se entere de nuestra próxima boda y tú serás la pieza clave al terminar.

-¿Puedes explicarte mejor, Hanon?

-Sí, pero escúchame atentamente, Tenten. Según un libro que me ha dado Hiashi-sama…- Hanon sacó un pequeño libro de tapas negras de su porta-kunais.-… Todas las futuras esposas del líder del clan deben pasar por la prueba de la rosa, es decir, la prueba de la virginidad.

-¿Te vas a acostar con Neji?- Le dijo muy enfadada.

-No, tú serás la que pase esa prueba.

-Pues ahí un pequeño problema.- Las dos se miraron, Hanon esperando que Tenten continuase hablando.- Yo y Neji ya lo hemos hecho antes, así que, no puedo pasar la prueba.- Bajó su cabeza apenada y sonrojada al recordar la experiencia.

-Con eso no contaba yo… -Hanon se quedó pensativa un rato, hasta que dio con la solución al problema.- No te preocupes, volverás a ser virgen de nuevo.

-¿Eso se puede hacer?- Preguntó extrañada.

-¡Claro que sí! Entre Sakura y yo podemos hacerlo sin ningún tipo de intervención médica, así no te quedaran cicatrices de una operación.

-¿Y qué excusa le pondrás a Sakura para hacerlo?

-No te preocupes, eso corre de mi parte.- Dijo sonriendo, apartando nuevas esperanzas a la kunoichi castaña.

-¡Tenten! ¡Hanon! ¿Estáis bien?- Gritaba Asuka, sofocada de la carrera que se había metido para llegar lo antes posible.

-Sí, ya hemos solucionado las cosas.- Dijo Hanon con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Le has dicho que era una de tus bromas? Sí ya lo sabía yo… -Dijo Asuka con la cabeza bien alta, a lo que Hanon no pudo evitar reír al recordarle a Sasuke, mientras que por la mente de Tenten surgían otras ideas.

-"Ojalá fuera sólo una más de tus bromas, Hanon, aunque espero que tu plan no fracase y ocurra algo que ninguno de los tres queremos".

-Asuka me había dicho que estabais luchando a muerte, pero parece que me ha engañado.- Sakura la miró con ojos asesinos, pues estaba cansada sin razón alguna por culpa de la kunoichi de pelo blanco, que reía nerviosa.

-Yo tengo herido este hombro.- Le dijo Hanon, mostrando la herida que anteriormente le había provocado Tenten.- Además, necesito que me ayudes a completar un nuevo jutsu médico y, ya que estás aquí, podemos hacerlo sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Las cuatro kunoichis se quedaron allí, charlando e intentando sacar información, pero no lo consiguieron, aunque si consiguieron pasar una agradable mañana al final. En otro lugar, en la mansión de los Hyuuga, otra charla se llevaba acabo en una de las salas más grandes de la mansión, en la que se encontraban Neji y Hinata, aunque el shinobi no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, y menos de la noticia del día.

-Neji oni-san, ¿por qué te has comprometido con Hanon? ¿No amas a Tenten?

-No es asunto suyo, Hinata-sama, y tampoco quiero hablar de ello.- Le dijo de manera cortante, algo que lastimó los sentimientos de la joven.

-Es que no lo puedo entender. No es que le caigas mal a Hanon ni nada por el estilo, pero no eres su tipo de chico.- El comentario alegro en el fondo al shinobi, pues así ella no intentaría nada raro con él, ya sabía como se las gastaba ella entrenando y no quería experimentar palabras así cuando estuvieran juntos.

-A lo mejor no nos conoce tan bien como cree.- Le dijo a modo de desafío, pues Neji sabía que si su prima pensaba un poco, encontraría la respuesta a sus dudas.

-Yo… -Ahora la kunoichi estaba confundida. ¿De verdad no les conocía a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida?

-Tengo que irme, necesito entrenar.- Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la salida, siendo detenido en el último momento por las palabras de Hinata.

-Arigato gozaimasu, Neji oni-san.- Esa era la señal que le indicó que ella al fin lo había descubierto.

-Hinata-sama, esto no se lo puede decir a nadie, y mucho menos a Naruto. Hanon dijo que él nunca debe enterarse de esto, sino podría provocar vuestra separación por el escándalo que armaría y las palizas que más de un miembro del consejo se llevaría.- Ahora, más tranquilo, salió de la sala.

-"Espero que no estéis cometiendo el peor error de vuestras vidas, porque no me perdonaría que fuese por mi culpa".- Hinata agachó la cabeza, quería evitar que alguien viese que una solitaria lágrima surcaba su rostro.

* * *

N.A.: Ohayo! Tras otros 15 dias, os he traido otro nuevo capi. Sí, pondré los capis cada 15 dias, porque ultimamente no tengo nada de tiempo ni de inspiracion TT_TT. Comentando el capi... Sé que prometí lemon pero, como podeis ver, me salio muy largo el capi y, como quiero ponerlo en la fiesta, pues el siguiente capitulo sera de la fiesta y si habra lemon a la fuerza jeje. Espero que lo disfruteis y que sigais leyendolo, aunque no me pongais si os gusta con algunos reviews, pero no pasa nada, lo terminare aunque me quede sola jeje.

Sayo!


End file.
